Her Happiness
by Kleine Snowdrop
Summary: Ginny and Oliver tell her family the good news about their relationship.


Title: Her Happiness

Author: Kleine Snowdrop

Rating: PG

Pairing: Ginny/Oliver and several minor pairings

Disclaimer: I own noting from Harry Potter.

* * *

Her Happiness

Fred and George bursts through the door to the apartment they shared with Oliver Wood. Who also just happened to be their baby sister's boyfriend of two years. Upon entering the living room Fred stopped dead in his tracks causing George to crash into this twin.

"WHAT THE HELL."

"Look," he said quietly pointing to the couch; where at that moment their roommate and little sister were napping.

Oliver was holding Ginny tightly; her head was tucked under his chin. They looked so peaceful that Fred and George _almost_ decided not to do anything to Oliver.

"Awww, that so sweet," George whispered.

"Remember when we set them up?" Fred asked his brother.

"Yeah, boy was mum mad."

"Seemed she thought there was something between Ginny and Harry."

"Yeah Harry was interested for about ten seconds," George replied, "he was interested until Cho came back into the picture."

"Yeah and mum didn't realize that Ginny held a torch for our favorite quidditch keeper," Fred smirked, "and where Harry saw Gin as a sister I think it was pretty apparent that Ollie didn't."

"Yeah, but things worked out for the best."

"Yeah, and it this doesn't work out there's always Lee."

"Yeah, if we want Hermione to kill us, maybe," Fred said. He reached into his robes and pulled out his wand. He charmed George's voice to sound like their mums.

"Ginny, honey, time to get up so that we can go to can go to Diagon Alley and get your school supplies."

"Mum, do we have to?" she mumbled sleepily, "Go away."

"Get out of bed, NOW."

"Go away," Ginny muttered cracking an eye open. She saw two identical grins. She sneered at them.

"Oliver," she said poking her boyfriend.

"What?"

"We have to get up," she said and kissed him.

"Babe, do I have to?" Oliver whined.

"Yeah, my brothers are giving you a death glare."

"Oh shit," he said rolling out from under her. He hastily stood up and tried to act casually even though he was blushing and shirtless.

"George, Fred," Ginny said glaring at them, "grow up."

"Oliver, I have to go," Ginny said, "I have to get ready for our date tonight."

"Oh a _date_," Fred said waggling his eyebrows.

"Yeah, a date; its our anniversary," Oliver told his roommates.

"See boys Oliver didn't forget," Ginny said smirking at her brothers.

"How could I, when your brilliant sister charmed my clock," Oliver grinned.

"So what are you doing on this 'date' tonight," George asked.

"Well, Oliver and I are going to the theater, and he is also making me dinner."

"How romantic," Fred and Georges said as they batted their eyes at Oliver in unison; Oliver glared at them.

"Sounds like Oliver got something up his sleeve," Fred said.

"Well since we know he spends his nights with our innocent little sister, that can't be what he is after," George remarked, it was true Oliver spent many nights at Ginny's flat, and every once in a while the twins would wake up and their sister would just be leaving.

"What do you mean dear brother?" Fred asked feigning confusion.

"She is his billiards partner," George explained.

"You don't say."

"Bye Oliver, bye George, Fred and shouldn't you be pestering Luna?" Ginny said after she kissed Oliver one last time. She hugged her brothers and left.

"Don't worry sis, I will be," Fred grinned.

* * *

Oliver arrived at the flat that Ginny shared with Luna and Lavender at a quarter to six. Lavender gave him a wink on her way out to meet one Draco Malfoy. Luna had already left because she was going out with Fred. He handed Ginny the roses he brought her. She placed the pink flowers into a crystal vase.

"Thanks Oliver," she said shyly.

"I prepared a picnic," Oliver said holding up a wicker basket. They apparated to a small park near where Ginny lived. He spread a blanket under a large tree. Oliver sat down and snaked his arm around her legs and pulled her into his lap. She giggled and kissed him.

"So, what's in the basket?" she asked.

"Allow me to show you my darling," he said reaching over and picking up the basket. He opened it and reached inside. He pulled out a bottle of wine, and two wine glasses. Ginny slid off his lap and opened the bottle. She poured two glasses as he pulled a container with chicken breasts out of the basket. He grabbed the plates and silverware and placed chicken on the plates. He then reached back in the basket and pulled out another container, this one held twice-baked potatoes. They were placed on the plates with the chicken, and then he added some green bean casserole.

"What all do you have in there?" She asked because Oliver kept bring things out of the seemingly small basket. He placed some candles on the center of the blanket. He also had a small wireless radio that they listened to.

"You would be surprised," he said grinning. He showed her the basket. It was a lot larger than it looked.

"Did the twins teach you that one," she asked.

"No, actually I was the one who taught it to them," Oliver said giving her a sly grin, "Your dinner my lady."

"Why thank you, kind sir," she said taking the plate he offered her. "Gods, Oliver this is wonderful."

"Thanks, glad you like it."

They ate their dinner making idle conversation. When he was finished he put his dishes back in the basket. He picked up his glass of wine and stood up walking behind Ginny. He said down behind her and pulled her into his lap.

"Oliver!" she giggled, "I was trying to eat."

"And I should know better than to get between a Weasley and her food."

"Damn straight," she said shifting to face him. She bestowed him with a long kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too," he said before he started to tickle her. She futility tried to escape but his strong arms held her in place.

"Oliver," she said after she caught his hands, "you'll pay for that."

With her lover off guard Ginny pushed him down on the blanket.

"What's for dessert?" she asked with a twinkle in her eyes. Oliver gently pushed her off him.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," he smirked. They had been there for about an hour. The sun was hanging low in the sky. Their show started at eight forty-six.

Oliver stood up and pulled Ginny up. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on the top of her head.

"That is so beautiful," Ginny said as they watched the sunset.

"It's not the only beautiful thing here," he said squeezing his blushing girlfriend. They stood there watching the sunset listening to a love song playing on the wireless radio. Oliver steeled his courage. He had planned to make this night extra special and the worst she could do was break his heart if she refused. Slowly he released her from his arms.

"Ginny," he said.

"Hmm," she said turning to face him. Her jaw dropped as he dropped to one knee in front of her. Her heart leapt at the sight.

"Ginny, I love you with my heart and soul," he said his voice betraying his nervousness, "Will you marry me?"

"Yes," she said sweetly not breaking eye contact with Oliver. The small smile grew in to a great big grin when he leapt up and hugged her tightly and kissed her passionately. She broke the kiss so that they could breathe, "yes, I would love to marry you Oliver, I love you so much."

He slipped the ring in her finger and she lifted her hand to admire it. The diamond ring had gold band that had intertwining roses engraved on the band.

"Wow," she breathed, "it's beautiful."

"Did you still want that dessert?" he asked with an amused expression on his face.

"Of course I do?" she said, "my fiancé, I like the sound out that, went to all the trouble to make it."

Oliver reached in the basket and pulled out a French silk pie. He served up two slices.

"Actually Gin," he said with a smug grin, "I didn't make this one."

"It doesn't matter," she said settling back in his lap. She turned her head to kiss his cheek. They ate their dinner and went to the theater.

* * *

When the play was over Ginny and Oliver decided to go to the burrow and tell the Weasleys their great news. They apparated to a dark street in Ottery St. Catchpole and walked hand in hand to the burrow. They stood outside of the front door and Ginny smiled at Oliver. They could hear the boisterous sounds from inside. Ginny pushed the door open and pulled Oliver in.

"Mum, dad," she called.

"In here," she heard her father call from the living room. She tugged at Oliver's hand and they headed into the living room. They stopped in the hall and Ginny kissed Oliver.

"Merlin, don't they ever stop?" they snapped apart when they heard Bill ask.

"Nope," Percy said, "you never see one with out the other."

"How does he play quidditch with her attached to his mouth?" Charlie added.

"Shut it," Ginny said entering the room with a slightly reluctant Oliver behind her, "Ollie and I have some news that we want to share with you all."

"Well, dear," Molly said entering the room with Ron, Hermione Harry, and Lee behind her. Lee was engaged to Hermione, "everyone it here."

"Oliver, should I tell them?" Ginny asked looking up at Oliver. He leaned down and kissed her chastely.

"Why not," he said nuzzling her nose, "they're your family."

"What is it dear," Molly asked with a touch of motherly concern.

"Well," she started, smiling apprehensively at her family, "Oliver has asked me to marry him, and I said yes."

Ginny was immediately mobbed by six rather large redheads all shouting their kudos. Molly and Arthur were content to wait while their sons congratulated their baby sister. Hermione and Luna smiled knowingly at the picture. Penelope and Fleur noticed that the youngest Wesley's smile lit up the room.

"I get to hug her first," Bill shouted.

"And why is that?" Fred asked glaring at his brother.

"I'm the oldest."

"We are her business partners," George pointed out.

"I say we do it in age order," Percy said. Ginny and Oliver shared a smile at her brothers' attachment to her.

"Not fair," Ron protested, "I'm the youngest."

"I should get to go first because I happen to her favorite," Charlie smirked.

"But we set her up with Oliver," Fred told them and George nodded in agreement. Meanwhile while the boys were arguing aver who got to congratulate Ginny first Arthur and Molly sneaked into congratulate their daughter. Molly wrapped her up in a great big hug.

"Congratulations baby," she said, giving Ginny a kiss on her cheek. Arthur shook Oliver's hand.

"Congratulations, my boy," he said smiling sadly, "be good to her."

"I will, I promise," He told Arthur. Suddenly a crying Molly Weasley too hugged him; Oliver hugged her back. He looked over the top of her head and smiled at her while she hugged her father tightly. When Ginny let her father go Bill grabbed her and hugged tightly. Then Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, and Ron all hugged her. Then they turned to Oliver.

"We are warning you Oliver," Bill said menacingly.

"Don't hurt her," Charlie added.

"If so you deal with us," Percy said.

"We are a force to be reckoned with," Fred told his roommate.

"We are watching you," George warned him.

"We know where you live," Ron finished. Ginny scowled at her brothers.

"Congratulations Ginny, Oliver," Hermione told them.

"Congrats," Lee said echoing his own fiancée. He shook Oliver's hand while Hermione and Ginny hugged. Then he wrapped Ginny up in a bear hug, she was like a sister to him too. Fleur followed and hugged her sister-in-law. Penelope waited and quietly congratulated Ginny.

"GINNY," Luna squealed hugging her roommate, "I am so happy for you."

"Congratulations," Harry added in a quiet voice. Ron, Harry, Lee, Hermione, Charlie and Penelope, and George were all clubbing so they all exited the happy little home. Leaving Bill and Fleur, Fred and Luna, Percy, Molly, and Arthur alone with the happy couple. Well, not for long as Luna and Fred were also going out that night, and Percy was meeting Katie Bell later that night. By now, Molly had accepted the fact that her daughter was in love with Oliver; she had always hoped that Harry and Ginny would get together. But Oliver was a good friend of Percy and the twins and practically part of the family. And it she was honest with her self she had never seen her daughter as happy as she was when Oliver was near by. And all she ever wanted was her daughter's happiness.

The End


End file.
